


The Burden Of Life

by starocular



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig and Those Guys - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Pining, Slow Burn, Teens being teens, clyde is just a puppy, craig curses alot, craig has a soft spot for tweek, mom token makes an appearance!, sexual awakenings, smitten Craig, tweek and butters friendship can be something so special, tweek is so tiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starocular/pseuds/starocular
Summary: On a cold, winter night, a lonesome Craig Tucker wished upon a shooting star that the future would be kind to him, and that the world would bring him something great. His wish comes true, although in the form of an extraordinary boy named Tweek Tweak.A.K.ACraig learns that good things come abruptly, and they come to you tumbling and end up as a slightly disarrayed version of what was supposed to come. Tweek makes an excellent example of this, but Tweek is not an angel afterall, he's a human, and that fact makes it all better.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Jimmy Valmer/Original Female Character(s), Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Red/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all of you!!!! Heres a creek fic I've been wanting to put out for the longest time! Writing isn't superb, but hey, it is what it is

I was still feeling hungry despite just having eaten dinner minutes ago. We were at the table as usual, being silent and ignoring each other the way Tuckers do. Dinner was minimal, we only ate some leftover spaghetti, our plates were given uneven portions. After dinner I trudged up the stairs, shutting myself in my room like always and plugging my headphones in and then I started scrolling through the Internet on my laptop.   
  
The reason why our dinner was so shitty was because of the snow blizzard outside. Mom and Dad were supposed to get groceries today but because of the sheer ferocity of the blizzard we were instructed to stay inside by the weather reporter. A part of me thought about the chances he might have been lying about the staying inside part and how they might be traipsing around the desolate town laughing about how easy it was to fool the townspeople.  
  
Whatever, not that I had any complaints about the shit weather. I was perfectly happy staying inside, indoors I had everything I needed, sure my friends are out there but I don't need human interaction to survive.   
  
In my room I sneak a glance at my window and look out at the severe weather. It was night time by now and the heavy snow had cooled down somewhat, but not enough to be able to drive your car without getting it buried in snow by accident.   
  
Even with the frozen conditions, I was still completely unfazed by this. Because up above, as I crane my neck to better see the sky, the stars shine above, their light dulled only a little because of the snow.   
  
I was always into astrology and studies of space, the feeling of being so small and irrelevant to such higher-beings was kind of exhilarating and forced an undefined emotion that resonates in me. Not irrelevant in a way that was weird, like a kink, no I'm not into degradation, sorry. But in a way that is appreciative. Whenever I needed comfort I'd look up, even during the day, the stars were still there, just hidden by the blanket of light that was the sun. The sun was way bigger than the stars, and when I wanted to see the stars during the day it only glared at me. I'd just flip it off.   
  
Anyway, asides from the topic of horrible weather, on a good note Sophomore year ended two weeks ago. Sophomore year has passed and withered away like it was just another season, now Junior year is presenting itself in front of me. It felt just like yesterday that I was a freshman starting high-school, I remembered all those annoying seniors coming up to the freshmen and pinching their cheeks, calling us adorable in a way that they were clearly showing us their own superiority.   
  
The sudden sensation that the future was coming to quickly settled in my stomach. But this time I did not try to fight it, it was an ordinary occurrence, that I would feel some sense of dread, dread for the awful or great future to come.   
  
After everything I've been through, all the people I've met until now, will vanish away like sculptures in sand being washed away by the tide. It won't matter, that's why I tried so little to make things enjoyable, because after highschool, it won't matter. I'll look away from this, forget these times, move on with my life. Everything about South Park will seem insignificant. Including Clyde, Token, Jimmy. Everyone here who has ever infuriated me.   
  
It's an ominous sort of positivity. Telling me, 'it will be okay, there's no other choice.' It's frightening, and new, and not at all what I want. I just want to stay where it's peaceful and predictable. I want to stay where it's easy to know, where I know what comes next, where I don't have to worry about silly mistakes.   
  
Nostalgia hit me like a truck. It was moments like these where I felt truly aware of everything around me. How, yes, I do want to remember all the little moments in my childhood, where it was simple and fun, and everyone wasn't always worrying. When I wasn't worrying.   
  
Everything, every moment where I remembered something, I was alive. I am alive, and I was blatantly aware of that and it scares me. There's a new dream that awakes inside of me, a new memory, like foresight. Something that never happened appeared before my eyes.   
  
In my mind, I am smiling and looking happier than I've ever felt, surrounded by friends and family, "I" just graduated. And I look happy about it. Is this what awaits me when I let go of that significant dread? The future isn't scary, not when you're with people who you enjoy and have known for your whole life.   
  
I decide, yes, I want to feel alive with these last two years of highschool, yes, I want to be there for his friends, I want to be able to look at the stars, and not wish for the future to slow down, but instead wish for the future to be his friend. And welcome him with warm arms, looking for an embrace.   
  
Back in reality, I see a shooting star. Normally I don't believe in superstitions, but I was so caught up in the feeling of this new epiphany that I might as well make a wish, "Please, let the future be kind. And let the future give me something great. I'd be forever thankful." I whispered like a prayer to God. It was sort of funny because this is the most real prayer I have ever said, not even having to pray to Jesus in Church got him to act like this.   
  
I took one last breath, and shut my eyes. Sleep came easy that night. I dreamt of the inky blank and empty space, surrounded by luminous stars, wonderfully aware of my place in the world.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Kid

Spring vacation passed by in a swift blur that mostly consisted of memories made of sitting alone in my room watching alien conspiracy videos, quarreling with my younger sister, doing laundry, and hanging out with my friends. The months rapidly passed by, and before I knew it, Junior year had already begun.   
  
Here I was, in the bathroom and looking at the mirror, wondering if I looked okay. Now, under normal circumstances I wouldn't give a fuck what I wore to school, it was usually just a combination of some space T-shirt and pants plus my favourite chullo hat. I hate to admit it, but during another one of me and my sister's little disagreements, she told (or yelled) me that it's my Junior year and I should start dressing nicely instead of looking like a "fucking hobo on cocaine", which is completely rude and untrue.   
  
Regardless, I went to go check anyway. Right now I'm wearing some band T-shirt, a blue jacket, black ripped jeans, Doc Martens, and my favourite blue chullo hat. My sister was wrong, I look cool. I look fucking sick (in a good way). If I didn't look good, why would all the girls chase after me, then?   
  
Not that I like their attention, it sucked ass, I hated attention on me. Jimmy had teased me about it, Clyde had whined 'Why do you get the girls and I don't?', and Token had shrugged sympathetically. I don't know what was so appealing about me, but everyone says it's my height. Even Tricia claims I'm a giant.   
  
Anyway. I already left the bathroom, seeing how there was no point in trying to wear something new even if I realized I looked like shit. I go and grab my bag and walk out the door, putting my headsets in and playing Gorillaz. My shoes click on the asphalt ground. On my way to school I see several houses, one of them being Marsh's, where his father —who's obviously sporting a hangover— is laid out on the ground of their front yard, passed out. No one bothered to even take him back inside. I guess they have gotten used to it by now. I would've thought 'poor guy' if I didn't also think he was an absolute asshole and deserved it. I've lived in South Park for as long as I could remember, and Marsh's Dad was always the first thought I'd think of when asked the definition of 'stupidity' (asides from people who hate guinea pigs, and Cartman).   
  
I don't really want to think about Cartman and Stan's dad, it makes it even worse that Randy Marsh is related to Stan Marsh, the leader of the infamous friend group of crazy bitches. I seriously hated them, if they annoyed me I would've only avoided them and thought of them as annoying, but I downright HATED them. They were always the reason for stupid shit happening, and they even scammed me of my $100 once by convincing me to indulge in a Peruvian flute-band which only led to the discovery of my apparent ancient history. Basically they're the reason how I found out I was adopted.   
  
Not that I had any qualms with that, it just meant my parents picked me specifically, but I don't enjoy having laser-eyes, however cool they may seem. I hate any form of being classified as a supernatural being or extraordinary. It would only make people crowd around me, or send whispers about me flying over my head, it would send attention.   
  
It also wasn't like there was any use for my laser-eyes too. Sure I saved the world from doom, but did anyone remember? No. It was for the better. And I don't think I'll be using any of my powers any time soon, or anywhere in the future. In fact I hope I forget about it. Then everyone can move on, and I can move on.   
  
Either way, I’ve already reached school. The moment I walk through the doors I feel a sense of incoming annoyance. Turns out my intuition is right, as Clyde comes bursting from the crowd, it’s like he can teleport or something.   
  
Clyde was one of the boys from my small friend group. He was chubby and cried a lot, the only thing preventing him from looking just like Cartman—who is a fat piece of lard— is the fact that he's one of those stereotypical jocks, although he's the dorky kind who makes puppy-eyes at the girls he like.   
  
"CRAAAAIG!" Clyde comes hurtling, yelling my name. He collides with me, causing me to stumble backwards a few steps.   
  
"Clyde, hold on!" Token, another friend of mine, arrives with Jimmy in tow. Jimmy waddles over like a penguin, he's handicapped and needs crutches to get around.   
  
"Well he-heh-hello to you-you too, Clyde." Jimmy smiles, then he turns to me and simply nods in acknowledgement.   
  
"Clyde, don't bombard Craig on the first day." Token shakes his head and sighs. Token is the rational one of the group, the voice of reason and has been dubbed 'The Mom Friend' by Clyde. He has dark skin and a sharp jawline and almost as tall as I am. He's also loaded.   
  
Now I remember why I hang out with these guys so much. They're fun to be around, even if they're drastically unlike me.   
  
"'Sup." I greeted.   
  
"Hey-llo!" Says Clyde enthusiastically, waving his arms in a big wave as if I just arrived from an airplane and coming back home.   
  
"Hey," Jimmy chuckles at Clyde's puppy-like excitement.  
  
Token only sighs, it has a deep fondness in its tone and I can see why he's considered the Mom of the group. He acts like one, cares like one, and it just fits properly that way.  
  
"I missed you all soooo much during the vacation!" Clyde beamed.   
  
"Clyde, it's not like we were prohibited from seeing each other over the months." Token remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but like, actually being here in school again, and as juniors. I can't believe I'm saying I miss school…"  
  
I don't want to agree with Clyde, but I am. Despite having hung out every opportunity we could during the months it feels sort of like a new era now, if you understand. It's hard to explain but it just fits. I'm not exactly excited for school, just excited to be closer to leaving this dump town.  
  
"Anyway, huh-have you heard about the-the-the n-new kid transferring today? They're a junior too." Jimmy spoke.  
  
"Ooh, is she hot?" Clyde jokes.  
  
"Never said it wa-was— never said it was a she,"   
  
Clyde slumps, upset.   
  
"Then why are you telling us?" He retorts.  
  
Token shoots a glare at Clyde, "Don't be rude. Who is this new kid, Jimmy?"   
  
"Didn't actually see them muh-myself, but I- but I- overheard Butters telling S-S-Stan and his gang that a new car pulled up at that one house that's been for sale for like, forever!"  
  
"You heard it from Butters? No way it's true," I said.  
  
Who would want to go to South Park? With the reputation it had the mayor should be lucky there's even any residents. Maybe a bunch of lunatics, most likely.   
  
"I'll give Butters the benefit of the doubt, let's give this new kid a chance before we hate them right away, 'kay?" Token says apprehensively.  
  
I grunt, what's the point anyway? It's not as if I'll talk to them anyway. My friends always try and get me to talk to new people and be more social, just like my parents do. I've already told them time and time again that I have no interest in that shit.   
  
"Fine, sure, but I'm not talking to them though." I say, not having the heart to disagree with Token.  
  
Fortunately, the topic drops and switches to Clyde eagerly telling us about his new plans to woo Bebe this year, Clyde's crush since elementary school. I would've already told him to give up, but I didn't try this year since that only fueled his drive more.  
  
I just didn't want to see him get his feelings broke when he realizes that Bebe's a big bitch who only cares about how she looks and only goes after hot boys. But I'm not gonna be the one to tell Clyde that he isn't the exact definition of 'hot'.  
  
After I firmly told Clyde to shut up, the topic then changed to Jimmy's new jokes, where he showed them to us. I'm too much of an asshole to be able to tell him that he's actually funny and is one of the few people who manage to make me crack a smile because it'll go straight to his head and inflate his ego like a balloon.  
  
We spent our time before class like that, talking and making jokes with one another casually. Everything felt so familiar and it was bliss. Any previous worries about this year vanished as I relished in the normalcy of it all.   
  
The bell rang and all of us seperated. Students rushed to their classes and the school hall was alive with movement.  
  
I arrived at class, some people were already in their seats.  
  
I took my seat at the back of the class and buried my head in my arms, pulling my chullo to my arms as a cushion.  
  
I wasn't actually asleep, nor was I trying to sleep. It was just easier like this to make people think I'm sleeping and not approach me, I was intimidating enough to everyone, imagine waking up a sleeping Tucker. Yeah. Another reason was because it helped me drown out the noise of my peers who gossiped and chattered endlessly.   
  
My brain was soon overtook with thoughts of my guinea pig, Stripe #7, who was at home lonely without my company and in risk of terrible danger in case a robber comes in— no, Stripe was most likely just sleeping. It was always a bad habit I had to think that people I cared for deeply were vulnerable without me. Truth was, I was vulnerable without them. Still, I always made a big deal about their safety and protected them. I don't actually know why I'm saying "them", I only act this way to Stripe #7 and all the other previous Stripes. Not even with my younger sister did I act like this. But that's probably because she could handle herself just fine and I don't actually want to be around her since I found her annoying and nosey.  
  
Eventually the teacher came in and snapped her fingers, silencing any students who were chatting and grabbing the attention of people who weren't paying attention. I had looked at the teacher too, only because I didn't have anything to look at. I fixed my chullo back on my head, my eyes blinked rapidly for a few seconds, adjusting to the light.   
  
"Everyone, before we start class, we have a new student joining us today," Ms. Winlow—a tall woman with brunette hair slowly graying— spoke. She cleared her throat. "Come in,"  
  
Just then a small and trembling figure walked in. My eyebrows raised, is this the new kid Jimmy was talking about? Certainly looks like a lunatic. I realized he wasn't trembling, rather vibrating, like he couldn't stop shaking if he tried.  
  
He wore a moss green sweatshirt that made his body look tiny. His hair was blonde and wild and made him appear like he just came back from the jungle, his hands were clasped together and covered in band-aids of different colors, black bobby-pins were pinned to his hair, a lame and uneffective attempt at holding back his hair.  
  
The boy was so goddamn short and tiny he could probably hide in someone's pocket. His eyes were sunken and deep, dark, eye bags could be seen from under.  
  
Ms. Winlow faked a cough, nudging Tweek and urging him to introduce himself.   
  
The boy opened his mouth, He said something so quietly I could barely hear him.  
  
"I can't hear you!" A loud boy yelled from the middle, the new kid flinched and his eye twitched.   
  
"Ack-! I'm sorry! Hello…!" The boy said, his voice was soft and whispery, like a little lost leaf in the wind.  
  
"Louder!" Another kid said, this time a girl and she was giggling, obviously messing with him. Other kids started sniggering, enjoying his helplessness.  
  
"I… I can't do any louder than this… I'm sorry!" The boy twitched and shifted his weight side to side, playing with his fingers anxiously.  
  
"Hi 'sorry', nice to meet you!" The same kid who spoke first said. The sniggering became louder and turned into laughter.  
  
I was feeling weirdly itchy and irritated at the way they messed with him. Something about the boy's small frame reminded me of a helpless guinea pig and I was starting to get mad. It was actually kind of weird, me thinking this boy whom I don't even know the name of, looked like a guinea pig. I felt like I was obligated to protect him or stop the laughter somehow, which was fucking ludicrous since when have I ever willingly involve myself in something that isn't my business?  
  
Either way, the boy in front kept squirming, his twitching becoming more apparent. He glanced down at the floor. The teacher didn't even do anything, Ms. Winlow just continued staring at the boy expectantly, turning a blind-eye to the rowdy students and the boy's twitching.  
  
The boy opened his mouth to speak again, he said something but it was lost in the sea of the people's mirth.   
  
"C'mon, louder so we can hear!" Some guy said, amusement clear in his voice.   
  
The boy looked about ready to break down from the pressure of being the center of attention. I was already irritated from the students' boisterous noises, seeing the small boy look so afraid made something in me melt, probably my heart. An overwhelming sense of protectiveness festered.  
  
As loud as I could, I slammed my clenched fist to my desk, the force sounding like I could have actually broken it if I tried any harder. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I thundered. The effect was instant, everyone turned to me, astounded and silent.   
  
I turned to their faces and glared harshly, everyone went to sit properly and the kids who had teased the new kid lowered their heads, shuddering and frightened.   
  
Ms. Winlow shot a dirty look at me. "Mr. Tucker-"  
  
I ignored her and turned to look at the boy who was now shaking and staring at me like I had killed everyone in the room and he was next. As if I could kill someone so small and cute. My face softened, and I nodded at him, "Go on."  
  
The boy turned back at the class, "My name is Tweek Tweak," he said in the same soft voice, still a bit whispery but at least audible now that everyone was actually paying attention.  
  
"Fine, just get to your seat in front of Mr. Tucker," Ms. Winlow huffed, "Which, by the way now has detention for using bad language!"  
  
I flipped her off as she turned away. The boy, Tweek (what an adorable, fitting name), walked closer to the empty table in front of me.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, I'm sorry I got you detention," Tweek whispered to me.  
  
"It's cool," I whispered back.  
  
Tweek gave me one last smile before turning back around to face the board.  
  
My chest felt tight, and I was so unused to the feeling of caring for someone and visibly showing it. I disregarded it.  
  
I was just annoyed by the class, I didn't do it for Tweek.   
  
This year was going to be interesting. The two boys felt that.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me feedback i thrive on it

**Author's Note:**

> That was just the prologue lol


End file.
